Will I Get My Lover?
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dibatalkan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Sehun yang sedang patah hati dan dipojokan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, dihibur oleh seorang namja manis yang baru saja dikenalnya, dan Sehun merasakan perasaan aneh pada namja itu. HunKai, percayalah, summary dan isi cerita tidak berhubungan -.-v.
1. Chapter 1

**_Will I Get My Lover?_**

Main Cast : Oh Sehoon as Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jongin

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Support Cast :

Kim Minseok as Luhan's Boyfriend

Kris Wu as Kris Oh / Sehun's Daddy

Kim Joonmyeon as Oh Joonmyeon / Sehun's Mommy

Kim Jongdae as Jongin's Daddy

Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo / Jongin's Mommy

Park Chanyeol as Sehun's Friends

Byun Baekhyun as Jongin's Cousin

Huang Zitao as Sehun's Friends

Zhang Yizing as Sehun's Friends

Warn : SHO-AI/BOYS LOVE/B X B, Typo(s), full of Sehun's PoV, Alur Kecepetan, tema gak jelas, Gaje, dsb.

Inspirasi : dari curhatan seorang guru Yuu disekolah~ x3

Seonsaengnim~ mianhaeyoooo~ , *sujud(?)

Last, Don't Like It? Just Take Your Ass Far Away From Me!~ =w=v

~ oOo ~

_Sehun's PoV_

Ah~ rasanya aku senang sekali, minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Luhan-hyung. Sudah lama kami menjalin kasih dan baru saat ini kami berani menaikan status hubungan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang saat hari pernikahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai kini tepat didepan mata?

Kini aku memaju mobilku santai menuju taman. Kemarin Luhan-hyung mengajakku bertemu disana. Entah untuk apa, rasanya heran juga saat Luhan-hyung meminta bertemu, biasanya selalu aku yang membuat janji. Tapi disisi lain, aku senang, lagipula aku merindukannya, yeah, walaupun kami sering bertemu. Orang dilandai cinta itu aneh, bukan? Haha.

CKIIITT

Aku memarkirkan mobilku disamping taman. Berjalan-jalan sedikit dan mendudukan diriku disebuah bangku panjang yang tepat berada dibawah sebuah pohon besar, sambil menunggu Luhan-hyung datang.

"Sehunnie~"

Tak menunggu lama, suara yang selalu merngiang dengan indah ditelingaku kini terdengar dengan jelas. Seketika aku menoleh kearah kananku. Dan disanalah dia berdiri. Xi Luhan, namjachinguku, yang sebentar lagi berubah status menjadi 'istri'ku.

"Luhannie-hyung~"

Luhan-hyung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingku. Dengan segera aku bergerak merapat, melingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya dan menyandarkan daguku dipundaknya, "Bogoshippo, hyung~"

Hening.

Apa? Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia mendiamkanku. Kujauhkan wajahku dan menatapnya heran. Dia tetap tak membalas tatapanku, malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada air mancur yang berada ditengah-tengah taman, tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Hyung?"

Aku dapat mendengar Luhan-hyung yang menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Oke, aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku –kuharap aku salah kali ini.

"Sehun-ah…"

Aku tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Jantungku rasanya berdetak tak menentu, ada apa ini? Kenapa denganku? Dan kenapa Luhan-hyung menatapku sendu begitu?

"Sehun-ah, aku…" kulihat dia kembali menghela nafas, "…aku…" tangannya meraih tanganku, dijauhkannya lenganku yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggangnya, "…aku tidak bisa menikah dengamu."

JDEERR

Mwo?!

"Mianhae, jeongmal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu, Hun, sungguh, hanya saja… ah, entahlah, mungkin aku merasa… jenuh? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu ini yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin aku, ataupun dirimu terluka nantinya." Jelasnya, yang jujur saja terdengar samar ditelingaku, aku masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Aku pada akhirnya hanya menatapnya terluka, "Kenapa sekarang? Ayolah, hyung, acara pernikahan kita minggu depan, oh! Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukku?" aku mencoba tertawa, meski terdengar hambar.

"Hun." Luhan-hyung masih menatapku sendu, "Aku akan jujur padamu."

Aku diam menatapnya yang kini… tersenyum kecil?

"…Aku mencintai orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah Luhan-hyung membatalkan acara pernikahan kami. Setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku hancur berantakan, Luhan-hyung mengembalikan cincin yang aku berikan padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Kami putus, saat acara yang kami tunggu-tunggu sudah berada dihadapan kami? Aku masih berharap Luhan-hyung bercanda. Oh, aku ingin terjun dari atas Namsan Tower saat ini.

Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok. Namja –sebenarnya aku tidak rela mengatakan ini, tapi ini kenyataan– imut, yang merupakan rekan kerja Luhan-hyung. Dan sunbae-ku di SMA dulu.

Oh, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Xi Luhan lebih memilih Kim Minseok daripada aku. Seorang Oh Sehun kalah oleh seorang Kim Minseok! Ck, ini berlebihan, tapi… oh, ayolah… aku namja berstatus 'seme' yang tengah patah hati. Kurasa tidak selalu 'uke' yang bertingkah berlebihan ketika dia sedang putus cinta. Kami, para 'seme' juga bisa, kami masih memiliki perasaan.

Aku kembali memainkan cincin –yang tadinya milik Luhan-hyung– yang bertuliskan namaku dibagian dalamnya. Dan kembali meratapi nasibku yang –menurutku– buruk, bahkan mungkin lebih-lebih dari buruk.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"Sehunnie~ ayo kita turun, appamu pulang, sayang~"

Oh, shit! Aku melupakan hal penting.

Bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini pada kedua orang tua-ku? Oh, kuharap appa tidak akan berniat untuk membunuhku setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, well, hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku! Sore tadi Luhan-hyung membuat hatiku hancur. Sekarang aku baru saja membangunkan raja iblis yang bersemayam dalam diri appa-ku.

"Oh Sehoon! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?! Kau mau mencoba membuatku malu dengan membatalkan acara pernikahanmu?! Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan sampai Luhan membatalkan acara pernikahan ini?! Oh! Harus kutaruh dimana mukaku nanti."

"Chagi~ tenanglah, kau masih lelah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Myeonnie?! Undangan pernikahan itu sudah kita sebarkan!"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, ne? aku akan menemanimu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sebal saat kedua orang tua-ku berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka, dengan beberapa gerutuan dari appa tentu. Aish! Appa, Eomma, apa kalian lupa? Akulah yang paling terpuruk disini. Kenapa kalian malah mementingkan hal-hal tidak penting begitu? Tidakkah mereka memikirkan perasaanku? Oh, seseorang hibur aku!

~ oOo ~

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Disebuah café bersama seorang temanku –jangan salahkan aku jika kusebut dia 'gila' nanti. Kalian akan mengerti. Aku menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang kini tertawa lebar, dia temanku sejak SMA, aku sendiri bingung kenapa masih saja bertahan berteman dengan orang seaneh Park Chanyeol ini. Jadi siapa yang gila sebenarnya?

"Hahaha, Oh Sehoon~ sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Apa kau ketahuan selingkuh oleh Luhan-hyung? Hahaha~"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berselingkuh, Park Chanyeol!" aku menatapnya tajam, yeah, aku memang mengajaknya bertemu di café ini untuk memberitahunya tentang rencana pernikahanku yang dibatalkan itu. Oh, aku sudah tidak mau mengingat kejadian kemarin, itu masih menimbulkan rasa nyeri dalam dadaku.

"Lalu apa? Hahaha, aku masih tidak mempercayai ini! Padahal kelakuanmu dan Luhan-hyung kemarin itu sudah seperti suami-istri sungguhan, tapi ternyata~ pesonamu masih kalah kuat dengan Minseokkie-hyung~ hahaha~" Chanyeol masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, apa-apaan itu? Teman bersedih dia malah mentertawakannya, sebenarnya apa isi otak namja tiang dihadapanku ini? Ck.

Aku mencibir pada Chanyeol, "Kau sungguh tidak membantu."

Chanyeol kini mulai meredakan tawanya, "Lagipula itu salahmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga Luhan-hyung dengan benar?"

Cih, Chanyeol juga menyalahkanku? Oh gosh!

"Chanyeollie~"

Oh oh, Happy Couple kita kini bersatu. Aku diam dan menatap malas pada Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk namja manis yang memanggilnya tadi, Baekhyun-hyung. Kulihat Chanyeol menyeringai kearahku, cih, dia mulai mencoba membuatku iri.

"Oh! Annyeong, Sehun-ah~" sapa Baekhyun-hyung padaku, yang kubalas dengan senyum kecil. "Ah~ ngomong-ngomong, mian~ aku telat datang, aku harus menjemput sepupuku dulu."

Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku Baekhyun-hyung menarik seseorang mendekat pada meja kami.

"Kenalkan~ ini Kim Jongin, sepupuku, dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang beberapa menit yang lalu~"

Namja bernama Jongin itu tersenyum sopan padaku dan Chanyeol, walaupun guratan-guratan lelah tak luput dari wajahnya. Wajar saja, Baekhyun-hyung langsung menculiknya kemari sehabis mendarat kembali ke Seoul –kusimpulkan dari perkataan Baekhyun-hyung barusan.

"Ah, Jongin-ah, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, namjachingu Baekhyun, dan yang ini Oh Sehoon, namja yang baru saja membatalkan acara pernikahannya, hahaha." Chanyeol kembali mentertawakanku setelah memperkenalkan dirinya dan diriku pada Jongin, ish, apa maksudnya membawa-bawa masalah pernikahanku itu?!

"Yah!" aku kembali hanya mampu menatapnya kesal, aku sadar entah sudah berapa kali kami membuat kebisingan di café ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula bukannnya orang patah hati itu lebih sensitive? Oh, lupakan!

"Mwo? Batal?" Baekhyun, yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol, tampak kaget dengan pernyataan namjachingunya tadi.

Dan Chanyeol dengan segera menceritakan apa saja terjadi pada Baekhyun. Aku hanya diam menahan kesal dan malu ku, ayolah, disini ada sepupu Baekhyun, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan sekarang malah menerima informasi tidak menyenangkan –bagiku.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, BaekYeol Couple itu kini malah menceramahiku sambil tertawa. Oh, sudah merasakan patah hati mendalam, mendapat celotehan dari appa-ku, kini rasa malu akibat tingkah BaekYeol Couple menjalar pada diriku.

Yang tidak kuduga adalah, saat sepupu Baekhyun-hyung tadi, Jongin, malah menepuk bahuku pelan dan mengatakan hal yang –sebenarnya– ingin sekali kudengar dari orang-orang sekitarku.

"Tidak apa-apa, dunia mu tidak akan hancur hanya karena kau gagal menikah, Tuhan mungkin mempunyai rencana yang lebih indah untukmu setelah ini, hwaiting~"

DEG

Kata-kata itu yang memang ingin kudengar, tapi kenapa ini? Rasanya jantungku berdetak cepat saat namja –aku baru menyadari ini!– manis yang duduk disampingku ini melemparkan senyum lembutnya padaku.

Aniya!

Aku... masih menyukai Luhan-hyung kan? Benar… kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam. Aku masih memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Luhan-hyung yang membatalkan pernikahan kami. Luhan-hyung yang mengatakan lebih mencintai Minseok-hyung, rekan kerjanya yang dulu juga merupakan sunbaeku disekolah. Luhan-hyung yang mengembalikan cincin pemberianku. Luhan-hyung yang pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Jongin yang menyemangatiku. Jongin yang –MWO?!

A-apa? Kenapa aku malah teringat pada sepupu Baekhyun-hyung? Kenapa aku malah mengingat senyum lembutnya –oke! Hentikan! Kenapa aku ini?!

Aish, lebih baik aku tidur, dan memikirkan kelanjutannya nanti. Dengan segera aku menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badanku dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan mimpi indah –kuharap.

~ oOo ~

ah, ini dia~ couple terfavorit Yuu saat ini~ xDD

Yuu gak nerima bash couple loh ya -.- Yuu hanya nerima kritik, saran dan bash tentang ff ini, selain dari itu, Yuu tak menerima, silahkan berbicara pada peliharaan Yuu~ #elus Fluppy *anjing kepala 3 di HarPot xDD

Sekian~

Sign,

Kaname Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Kembali aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam. Aku masih memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Luhan-hyung yang membatalkan pernikahan kami. Luhan-hyung yang mengatakan lebih mencintai Minseok-hyung, rekan kerjanya yang dulu juga merupakan sunbaeku disekolah. Luhan-hyung yang mengembalikan cincin pemberianku. Luhan-hyung yang pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Jongin yang menyemangatiku. Jongin yang –MWO?!

A-apa? Kenapa aku malah teringat pada sepupu Baekhyun-hyung? Kenapa aku malah mengingat senyum lembutnya –oke! Hentikan! Kenapa aku ini?!

Aish, lebih baik aku tidur, dan memikirkan kelanjutannya nanti. Dengan segera aku menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badanku dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan mimpi indah –kuharap.

_**Will I Get My Lover?**_

_Main Cast : Oh Sehoon as Sehun_

_Kim Jongin as Jongin_

_Support Cast :_

_Xi Luhan as Sehun's Ex-boyfriend_

_Kim Minseok as Luhan's Boyfriend_

_Kris Wu as Kris Oh / Sehun's Daddy_

_Kim Joonmyeon as Oh Joonmyeon / Sehun's Mommy_

_Kim Jongdae as Jongin's Daddy_

_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo / Jongin's Mommy_

_Park Chanyeol as Sehun's Friends_

_Byun Baekhyun as Jongin's Niece_

_Huang Zitao as Sehun's Friends_

_Zhang Yizing as Sehun's Friends_

_Warn : SHO-AI/BOYS LOVE/B X B, Typo(s), full of Sehun's PoV, Alur Kecepetan, tema gak jelas, Gaje, dsb._

_Inspirasi : dari curhatan seorang guru Yuu disekolah~ x3_

_Seonsaengnim~ mianhaeyoooo~ , *sujud(?)_

_Last, Don't Like It? Just Take Your Ass Far Away From Me!~ =w=v_

_~ oOo ~_

Oke kemarin malam aku memang menginginkan mimpi indah, tapi… KENAPA AKU MALAH MEMIMPIKAN SEPUPU BAEKHYUN-HYUNG?!

Ini gila!

Ini lebih dari gila! Oh, god! Yang benar saja, jangan katakan aku sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Luhan-hyung. Dalam waktu sehari?

Aku mulai gila!

–oh! Hari apa ini?!

Senin?!

Oh, crap! Aku terlambat!

Dengan segera aku melemparkan selimut yang kugunakan sejak tadi malam, mencampakan jam kecil yang tadi berada dalam genggamanku entah kemana. Dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi secepat yang kubisa, oh, rasanya kesialan masih belum meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat!"

Aku menyambar sebuah roti panggang diatas piring yang dibawa oleh eomma-ku, dan meminum entah-jus-apa-itu yang mengisi digelasku.

"Sehun! Duduklah dulu!" ujar eomma, terdengar sedikit kesal, tentu saja, orang tua ku menjunjung tinggi sopan santun saat makan, tapi apa kau masih akan memikirkan sopan santun disaat seperti ini? jawabanku, tentu saja tidak.

"Tidak ada waktu, aku terlambat." Kurapikan jas-ku dan menenteng tas berisi dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan yang sialnya penting ini, sebelum beranjak dari meja makan, aku mencium pipi eomma-ku yang manis ini, "Aku mencintaimu, eomma!" dan setelahnya aku memacu langkah kaki-ku keluar rumah.

Oh, jangan tanyakan tentang appa-ku, kami sedang melakukan perang dingin sejak kemarin. Ia masih marah soal masalah-yang-tak-perlu-dibahas itu. Lupakan! Aku terlambat untuk rapat!

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hei, Sehun, a–."

"Tidak ada waktu, hyung! Aku terlambat untuk rapat!"

"Tapi…"

Aku terus berjalan cepat melewati Yixing-hyung, dia itu asistenku yang berasal dari China.

Jika kau ingin tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku terlambat menghadiri rapat. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah terlambat satu menit pun, sebagai calon pengganti appa, tentu aku harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk bawahanku. Err, pengecualian untuk hari ini, aku masih memiliki mood untuk datang kemari saja itu sudah bagus, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Oke lupakan! Sekarang biarkan aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju ruang rapat, sial! Kenapa jauh sekali?! Saat perusahaan ini jatuh ke tanganku nanti, akan kupindahkan ruang itu didekat pintu keluar, ck.

Itu dia!

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan pintu kayu dengan ukiran klasik pada bagian sisi-sisinya itu. Segera ku benarkan penampilanku yang sedikit berantakan itu. Setelah membenarkan dasiku, kubuka perlahan pintu dihadapanku ini.

"Maaf, ada sedikit ma–."

Ucapanku terhenti, aku menatap shock kedalam ruangan berisi meja panjang lengkap dengan kursi-kursi disampingnya. Kau tahu apa?

Kosong.

Tidak sepenuhnya kosong, ada dua orang –yang kuyakini sebagai cleaning servis– didalam sana –dan mereka menatap aneh kearahku. Tidak ada Kim-sajangnim dan anggota rapat lainnya.

PLUKK

Aku menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundakku, dan disana Yixing-hyung berdiri dibelakangku dengan wajah terhibur.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu saat orang lain bicara, Sehun." Yixing-hyung melempar tatapan terhibur kearahku. "Tapi lucu juga melihatmu panik seperti tadi, Sajangnim~"

Aku mengerang kesal, "Hyung, sebenarnya ini hari apa?" Yixing-hyung menggiringku menjauhi ruangan –menyebalkan– itu menuju ruangan ku yang memang tak jauh dari sana.

"Tentu saja senin, kau tidak punya kalender, eoh?"

Aku mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja aku punya, hyung!"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak melihat ini."

SRETT

Yixing-hyung mengangkat sebuah buku yang dibukanya dihalaman tengah ke depan wajahku, itu jadwal kegiatanku bulan ini. Kuraih buku tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_'Rapat bersama direktur Kim's Corp – Senin, 27 April 20XX'_

"Apa pendapatmu, sajangnim?" kudengar Yixing-hyung tertawa melihat tampangku yang mungkin sudah seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

Shit! Sepertinya masalah kemarin benar-benar membuatku gila! Bahkan rapat penting ini aku salah? Ck, jika appa tahu masalah ini, sudah bisa kupastikan appa akan kembali mengomel padaku.

"Ck, sudahlah, aku sedang frustasi, hyung." Aku bergerak malas menuju mejaku, kududukan tubuhku diatas kursi, "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan beritahu appa soal ini, ini memalukan."

Yixing-hyung tertawa kembali, "Baik-baik, tenang saja, dia tidak akan tahu soal ini."

Jangan aneh, aku memang membiarkannya bersikap informal padaku saat tidak ada orang lain. Terutama diruanganku tentu.

"Ah, kudengar pernikahanmu batal, benarkah?"

Mataku membulat, aku menatapnya shock, darimana dia tahu? "Darimana kau tahu tentang ini hyung?!" tanyaku cepat.

"Oh? Kau tidak tahu? Berita ini menyebar cepat dikantor, aku baru mendengarnya tadi pagi, jadi apa itu benar?"

Aku menepuk dahiku keras, oh, harga diriku~ hilang sudah.

~ oOo ~

Ku longgarkan ikatan dasi hitam bergaris putih yang melingkari kerah kemeja-ku, jas hitam yang tadi kupakai kini kusampirkan dibahu kiriku. Sepertinya ini adalah bulan yang paling menyedihkan untukku. Aku yakin Chanyeol yang menyebarkan berita menyebalkan ini di kantor. Ck, ingatkan aku untuk menggantungnya nanti.

Sekarang aku lebih memilih berkeliaran diluar kantor, dengan alasan ingin membeli secangkir kopi. Pekerjaanku? Kuserahkan pada Yixing-hyung tentu. Aku sedang malas menatapi berkas-berkas itu.

Saat aku sedang berjalan disantara toko-toko didaerah sekitar kantorku, kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan saat aku menoleh kesamping kiriku, tepat didepan sebuah toko bunga, disana seorang namja berwajah manis nampak tersenyum kearahku.

Itu… Jongin, benar?

Apa aku mulai berhayal sepupu Baekhyun-hyung kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahku? Yang benar saja!

Sepertinya otakku memang konslet.

PLUKK

"Hai, Sehun-sshi…"

"E-ehh? A-apa? Si-siapa?"

Oke, Oh Sehoon, kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi! Aish, ternyata itu bukan bayanganku, dia benar-benar Kim Jongin, tentu saja benar-benar Kim Jongin karena dia bisa menyentuh bahuku.

"Hahaha, kau melupakanku, ya? Aku Kim Jongin, ingat?" Kulihat Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

Aku menatapnya gugup, "A-ah, yah, begitulah." Aku mengusap tengkuk ku, tatapan mataku beralih pada beberapa macam bunga ditangannya. "Kau mau membeli bunga? Untuk siapa?"

Tatapan matanya melirik pada bunga didalam genggamannya, "Eum, untuk anakku?" Jongin tertawa kecil.

Aku menatapnya horor, a-anak? Oh, great, Oh Sehoon patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Oh! Apa yang kukatakan tadi!?

"A-anak?"

Jongin menoleh kearahku, "Monggu, namanya Monggu." Serunya imut, pandangannya kembali beralih menyusuri bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi pada pot-pot itu.

Monggu? Kim Monggu? Rasanya nama itu terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan nama seorang anak, menurutku.

"Oh, begitu." Aku hanya menatap lesu pada namja manis yang kini tengah berjongkok disamping pot-pot bunga sambil sesekali mencium aroma yang menguar dari bunga-bunga itu.

Kudengar Jongin terkekeh, ia mendongak menatapku imut, "Kau percaya padaku?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, "Sepertinya begitu."

Kulihat ia tertawa mendengar jawaban spontanku itu, "Aku bercanda." Dia mengambil beberapa bunga krisan sebelum melanjutkan, "Monggu itu anjingku."

TING

Bagus sekali kau Oh Sehoon, cemburu pada seekor anjing, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Jongin membeli bunga, yang ternyata untuk anjingnya yang sudah mati itu, ia pamit pulang, dan aku? Tentu saja kembali ke kantor. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan seseorang memerlukan waktu lebih dari sejam hanya untuk membeli kopi?

Sekarang, aku kembali dalam rutinitas membosankanku bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas dimejaku. Aku berterimakasih sekali pada Yixing-hyung yang sudah memeriksa semua berkas ini tadi. Aku tidak akan sanggup memeriksa semuanya dengan benar, mengingat moodku yang menurun. Tapi, entah kenapa, setelah bertemu Jongin beberapa saat tadi, rasanya moodku membaik sekarang.

Aku… ingin bertemu namja itu lagi.

~ oOo ~

_pendek yah? QwQ_

_maaf maaf~ akunya salah bawa file TTATT yang udah endnya malah gak kucopyin ke fd QAQ maklum, nasib anak bermodem eror kaya Yuu harus nunggu waktu yang tepat buat ke warnet T.T_

_sebagai gantinya aku post satu oneshot HunKai lagi TTwTT_

_jadi jan marah yaaaa~ *kitty eyes*_

_ah gomawo yang udah review QwQ aku terharu~ cungguh~ *plak xD_

_Kaname Yuki_


End file.
